I Love You All
by venthuray
Summary: Me playing around with Harry. Just a sillyfic, PWP like Then There Was Us!. Harry is funny.


Just me spoofing around with Harry… ^^

Harry woke up that morning, feeling unusually cheerful. He sang as he put on his clothes and washed up. Everybody else in his dorm groaned and stirred as Harry's tuneless off-pitch voice reached them.

"Harry, what's WRONG with you? Some of us are trying to sleep, y'know," Ron yawned sleepily.

"Eaaaaarly birddddd catches the wormmmmm!" Harry sang. Or tried to sing.

Ron leaned over and checked the clock.

"Harry, are you nuts?! It's bloody six AM in the morning! Aren't you taking this a little too far?!"

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully. "G'morning! See y'all." He began to whistle as he strolled out. Everybody else sighed and went back to sleep.

======

Breakfast, and Harry was still acting strange. He was overly cheerful, and kept singing (out of tune), until everyone was sick of it.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ginny snapped. "I can't take any more of your singing. And I don't think anyone else can, either!"

Harry looked around, hurt. He saw that everyone in the Hall was glaring at him. Snape looked sick and McGonagall looked disapproving, but Dumbledore merely had his usual twinkle in his eye. Seeing it, Harry brightened.

"Never mind!" Harry sang. "I still love you all!" And he continued to eat, thankfully without singing this time, to everyone's relief.

Harry suddenly realised how much he liked the phrase "I love you all!" He mused it over as he finished his breakfast. Love. What a pretty word! It made you think of roses and red sweets and pink hearts floating around. And when you said the whole phrase out loud: I love you all! didn't it just have this nice ring to it? Yes, Harry decided he liked that phrase a lot. He resolved to use it as much as possible that day.

======

It was a Sunday, so there was not much to do. Ron and Hermione were playing chess, brows furrowed in concentration, and Ginny was nearby, watching on. Harry jumped down the stairs two by two and danced over to Ron and Ginny and Hermione.

"I love you all!" he sang happily.

There was a pause.

"Uh… we love you too, Harry, " Hermione finally said uncertainly. Ron and Ginny simply stared as Harry skipped off once more.

"Don't you think Harry is a little weird today?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

Harry came upon Seamus and Lavender snogging,

"Harry!" Lavender squeaked, breaking away from Seamus hurriedly. "We – I – uh, that is – uh." Seamus blushed a fiery red. Harry just beamed at them.

"I love you all!" he sang out. Lavender and Seamus stared silently as Harry danced away, then shrugged and went on with their snogging.

Harry waltzed up to a group of Hufflepuffs who were playing Spin the Bottle.

"I love you all!" Harry beamed at them, then walked away. The Hufflepuffs looked at each other in confusion.

"…Maybe the Gryffindors are playing Truth or Dare?" Ernie Macmillan suggested. The others' faces cleared and they nodded, then went back to their game.

Later, Harry met a group of giggling Ravenclaw girls, including Cho Chang, his long time crush. He smiled brightly. "I love you all!" Giving Cho a look, he danced off happily. The girls giggled.

"Did you see that? Did you see that? Cho, I bet he was confessing his love for you! Did you see that _look_ he gave you?" Cho just blushed furiously and walked off quickly, with the girls tailing after her, chattering loudly.

Harry turned the corner, humming away and bumped into someone. No, make that some_ones_. Harry looked up into the smirking faces of Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Whassa matter, Four-Eyes? Too blind to see where you're going?" He stopped when he saw Harry beaming brightly at him. "Potter, have you gone mad? Stop grinning at me like that!" He shuddered.

"I love you all!" Harry yelled happily, giving them a big grin. Malfoy was stunned.

"Uh… Potter? Did you just say you loved us? Potter, you – Oh my God! Potter… you aren't gay, are you?!"

Harry just smiled and danced away happily.

A few metres away, Hermione and Ron watched Harry. They were puzzled and worried about Harry. He had never acted this way before. As they went to follow him, Fred and George came up, grinning hugely.

"Been observing our latest work, hm?"

"Fred? George? Don't tell me it's one of your tricks again!"

"Yep. Put it in his pumpkin juice last night," Fred said, his mouth splitting into a wide grin. "Isn't it great? Best invention, _I_ think."

Down the hallway, Harry's horrible singing floated faintly back to them.

Review, people! ^^


End file.
